Greg I just got a page from R Lutece
by meggysmeg
Summary: what happens when the young lab tech Greg Sanders meets the Lutece twins? it's not quantum physics
1. Guests

Greg I just got a page from R. Lutece

**A/N: so this is my first attempt at a CSI fanfic and a crossover story so I'm not sure if this is going to go well but it's worth a try. There'll probably be loads of mistakes and errors sorry. Um so yeah, reviews are welcome :D **

Sara Sidle stormed into Greg's DNA lab; she wasn't in a good mood. "Where are my DNA results Greg? I gave them to you hours ago" she snapped. "I'm working on it, I'm working on it" he muttered. "That's not good enough, Greg" Sara retorted before leaving.

The shift continued the same as any other night, it followed the same basic plan it did every shift; do science, don't blow up the lab, listen to loud music until it gets switched off by your boss. Greg got up to leave; he took his lab coat off and hung it up before making his way to the locker room. "Hey, Greggo!" Nick beamed as the young lab tech entered the room, "hey Nick" Greg said as he opened his locker. The young man pulled out his jacket before closing his locker and leaving. "See you tomorrow Nick" he said waving to the CSI. "Yeah see you tomorrow."

…

When Greg opened the door to his house something felt different but he wasn't quite sure what. "Hello?" He called as he closed the door, "Hello?" he tried one more time as he edged inside his house. "I'm in the kitchen, would you like me to make you a sandwich?" a woman's voice replied, "we would like to complement your lovely kitchen" came the voice of a man. Greg grabbed a cushion from the sofa that was next to him, although he wasn't sure how it would help him, he took it in to the kitchen anyway. "Wh…wh..Who ar..Are you?" he stammered fear radiating from his voice. The man turned around, he was wearing a brown suit with a green tie, he had ginger hair and a small smattering of freckles "Please do excuse our rudeness, I'm Robert Lutece and this is my twin Rosalind, but a more delicious question is ham…" "or cheese" Rosalind finished her twins sentence, "No thanks, I don't want a sandwich, now please get out of my house" Greg insisted. "ham.." "or cheese" the twins said again. "Get out of my house before I call the cops" he panicked throwing the pillow at the Twins, Rosalind turned around to face Greg. "Please sir, we're here to help you" she tried to reason with a very scared Greg, "how can you possibly help me, huh? Because if your gunna help me by making sandwiches then you can get out now" Greg seemed to be the brink of a break down. "Sir please, calm down" Robert said as he tried to touch Greg's shoulders as reassurance. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Greg screamed as he tried to punch Robert in the face but instead fell on his face. When he looked up Robert wasn't in front of him anymore. Greg got up and turned around to see the siblings sitting on the sofa, he made his way towards them but as he did so the lights flickered and the twins disappeared, Greg tried to scream but couldn't figure out how to he was so shocked. The man turned around and there they were behind him, "what's your name?" asked Rosalind looking slightly concerned. "G..G..Gr..Greg Sanders" he stuttered. "Well Mr. Sanders, as we said I'm Robert and this is Rosalind but what we didn't say was that we are the same person from a different universe and we are scattered across the universe after a man named Fink tried to kill us." Greg couldn't take it; he was so shocked he passed out. "What did we say wrong?" Rosalind said leaning over Greg.


	2. Good Bye My Friend

Sara had been knocking on Greg's door for 5 minutes; she was concerned about him because he hadn't turned up for work that night, the woman blamed herself for shouting at him. "Sara he's not home, let's go" Nick said as he turned to leave. "No Nick he might just have overslept, he could still be in bed" she kept banging on the door, "Sara no one oversleeps by 10 hours, let's come back tomorrow." "What if he's dead Nick, then what? Huh? What if he is lying on the floor, dead? What will happen then? What if we knock on the door tomorrow and he doesn't answer? What then?" Sara sounded distress, very distresses as she pounded the door with her fist. "Don't say that Sara" Nick said sternly. The woman pounded on the door one more time before she gave up and turned away. "Excuse me?" a voice said accompanied by the sound of a door opening, Sara span round hope shinning in her eyes "Greg, oh my god you're ok" she breathed running up to the man hugging him. "Whoa, easy Sara, 'course I'm ok." he said smiling at the woman in his arms "wait what date is it?" his face dropped. "It's June 7th 2003, what date did you think it was?" the Nick stated looking concerned, Greg let out a forced laugh "I was just testing you, yeah, yeah, that's what I was doing" his sentence started to trail off. "Greg is something wrong, you weren't in work today, everyone was worried about you" Sara asked, "I'm fine" Greg said shrugging off the comment. "Then why weren't you at work?" Nick asked "well, I… um.. I was" Greg started "Greg who is it?" the voice of a woman called from the house, "it's no one, I'll be back in a second Rosalind" Greg called in response. "Who's that?" Sara asked trying to get into the house. "Sara, please, it's no one don't worry, I will um see you tomorrow" Greg tried to shut the door but Nick got in the way, "you know buddy I need to use the loo, would you mind if I borrowed yours?" Nick said quickly fining an excuse to come in "sure" Greg sighed moving out of the way.

Greg reluctantly let Nick and Sara into his house, "the loo is that way" Greg said pointing down the hall before moving into the kitchen. "Greg, who were you talking to earlier?" Sara asked, "When?" Greg asked vaguely as he made himself a sandwich. "You know when we were outside someone called out to you from inside" She verified, "oh yeah, um that was a um friend" Greg stammered. "Can I meet them?" Sara asked, "What makes you think it was more than one person?" Greg quizzed her with a mischievous smile, "well I didn't want to be sexist so I said them instead of he or she." Greg laughed but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. "Greg? Greg are you there? We've found a tear but I don't think it will stay open for long" the woman's voice got closer "Have you decided whether you're coming to Columbia or staying in Veg…" her voice trailed off when she saw Sara "Oh, I was unaware we had company. How do you do I'm Rosalind Lutece" she extended her hand out towards Sara who reciprocated the gesture. "I'm sorry miss..?" "Sidle, Sara Sidle" "well then Miss Sidle, I don't mean to be a burden but would you mind if I had a word with Mr Sanders alone?" Rosalind inquired as she shifted uncomfortably in the jeans she was wearing. "Sure, be my guest" she said throwing Greg a look that screamed _what-is-going-on_ "we won't be a second" Rosalind excused them as Nick made his way towards the small group.

"You look nice in jeans" Greg smiled, "thank you, there just not very comfortable" she stated flatly "at least I can go back to wearing a more pleasing attire in Columbia, which brings me to the topic I wanted to talk to you about. Look Greg there's no easy way to put this but Robert and I must leave for Columbia in the next 20 minutes, so I must ask, Greg are you coming with us or are you staying here?" a tear ran down the side of Rosalind's face Greg wiped it away with his thumb "Rosalind I'm sorry, I really am. I've loved traveling with you and Robert I had a blast but this is where I belong Rosalind, Vegas is my home" now it was Greg's turn to cry, Rosalind started to whimper as many more tears rolled down her face Greg held her close as he tried to hold back the wave of emotion that was ripping him apart.

"Sara, what's going on? Who's the woman?" Nick asked as he stood next to Sara watching Greg and Rosalind hug. "Well that woman is called Rosalind and I think there having an emotional breakdown" Sara felt the need to whisper. "Do you think we should go over and comfort them?" Nick asked a concerned look on his face, "no, no let them have this moment they need it" Sara said softly. "Do you know if their dating?" "Why would you ask that, Nick? Do you really think Greg would fall for a woman like her? He wouldn't though would he?" "Not a chance" Nick chuckled calmly. "Rosalind hurry we don't have time for this the tear will close in between 5 or 10 minutes." A man's voice called "I will be there in a moment brother" was Rosalind's gentle response. "Live well Gregory Hojem-Sanderson" Rosalind said placing a kiss on Greg's lips before leaving. "Next time you invent something name it after me" Greg retorted with a cheeky wink. And with that Rosalind left going up stairs leaving Greg to be comforted by Nick and Sara as he gently cried.


	3. Pancakes

**A/N: this is a flashback sort of it is what happens between chapters 1 and 2 so it makes senseish so I'll say when I start to write after chapter 2 (if I do) :D **

Greg sat up in bed rubbing his head "aw man, I had a really weird dream" he chuckled to himself. The young lab tech got out of bed and made his way down stairs towards the kitchen. "Oh God that wasn't a dream you guys were real" Greg pouted as he entered the kitchen to the twins once again cooking. When he entered they turned around "Cereal" "or toast" they said as if it had been perfectly rehearsed "not this again" he grumbled "I want pancakes not cereal not toast I want pancakes" "you're awfully calm who just found out that people from another universe are camping in his house" Robert contemplated "yes he is rather calm isn't he brother" Rosalind nodded in agreement. "I have to be calm otherwise I will call the cops, punch you or find someone to kill you" Greg ranted as he moved into the kitchen "does anyone want pancakes?" Greg asked as he got a bowl out. They all agreed on pancakes "I love Pancakes" Greg smiled whilst his mouth was full of food, "Manners Mr. Sanders, manners" Rosalind scolded. "Please call me Greg" he beamed like a five year old. Although it was afternoon their attempt at breakfast was highly successful and ended in an opportunity to travel the multiverse. "Greg, Rosalind and I were wondering if you would like to come with us and travel the multiverse with us" Robert offered. "I'd really like to Robert but I have a job and friends here. I'm sorry" Greg was genuinely upset that he couldn't go. "Well how about for a few months and then we could bring you back to this exact time if you liked" Rosalind offered with a small smile. "Oh my god are you serious I would love to, I um mean, yeah sounds cool" Greg exclaimed over the moon with the new arrangements whilst trying to keep his cool. "When do we leave?" he asked. "Whenever you're ready" Robert said. "I'll go pack" Greg said literally jumping out of his chair.  
>...<p>

Half an hour later Greg ran down the stairs with a suit case full of clothes and such, his smile was so big he looked like the corners of his mouth has been stapled to his ears. "Give me a second I just need to change the message on my phone" Greg giggled as he reached for his phone "Hey you've reached Greg Sanders' phone but unfortunately I can't answer the phone because I'm in another dimention or universe or whatever it's called so please leave a message and I'll get back to you." The lab tech then got out his mobile and phoned Archie. After 5 minutes of trying to convince the A/V expert that he was ill he hung up and put the phone down still smiling. "so how do we get there?" Greg asked jumping up and down when the twins grabbed his hands and disappeared.


	4. Welcome To Columbia

"Oh my god what the hell just happened?" Greg asked as he and the twins rematerialized, "We just travelled to another dimension" Robert replied as they stood on the top of a building overlooking a vast floating city. "Welcome to Columbia Greg" Rosalind said gently "but we must warn you as we travel try not to dwell on the past unless we are in your dimension it could have catastrophic consequences" Rosalind warned. "Ok I got it, the past is the past" Greg beamed "now can we go and explore?" Greg was like an exited puppy as he jumped up and down. "You won't fit in dressed like that so maybe we should pop back to ours and find you something to wear" Rosalind contemplated "You will not fit into any of Roberts clothes but we could always make a few adjustments." "Rosalind is that really wise?" "Is what wise?" "Lending him an old suit of mine" "Well of course it's not wise but we can't walk into the tailors with him dressed like that now can we?" "You make a valid point" "Of course I make a valid point" "So how are we gunna get to your place?" Greg interrupted "The stairs" the twins said in unison pointing at the door behind them. "Oh that is spiffing" Greg said impersonating their British accents. "Do we really sound like that Brother?" Rosalind whispered to her male counterpart. "Of course not don't be ridiculous" Robert replied before leading the way down stairs.

…

Greg gazed at amazement at the technology inside the Luteces' house "Woah even in the 21st century we don't have things this high tech" Greg gaped "What does it do?" "Well that there" Robert said indicating the big contraption that went through the ceiling "Opens tears in the fabric of reality allowing us to travel from one world to another but also 'killed' us" "Where is this city anyway?" Greg was full of questions "In the sky" Rosalind said absentmindedly as she rummages around in the draws. "What? I, Greg Sanders, Me, Gregory Hojem-Sanderson" He laughed before continuing "I am floating, this city is floating and I am on it, oh my god this is unreal" "Yes it is floating" Robert started "But who's…" "Gregory Hojem-Sanderson" Rosalind finished. "Me" Greg said pointing at himself triumphantly. "But you said you were called Greg Sanders" Rosalind pointed out "My names Americanised" he said as if talking to a three year old. The Lutece's glanced over at each other then continued with what they were doing.

….

After a few minutes of rummaging Rosalind found some clothes that might almost fit Greg.

Half an hour later they fit Greg but then all hell broke loose, a nose bleed. "Greg your bleeding" Rosalind said rushing over to the young man "Robert get me a handkerchief please. Now Greg I told you not to dwell on the past" Rosalind scolded. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it" Greg murmured ashamed of what he had done. "Do not worry just do not do it again." "Greg maybe it would be best if we just travel in you dimension to avoid any more incidents?" Rosalind asked "Yeah your right" Greg nodded before changing back into his own clothes. After that the twins grabbed his hands and disappeared.


	5. Where'd Greg go?

-Back at the CSI labs-

Gil Grissom marched into the break room where his team were sat. "Where's Greg" The older man asked as he looked around at his team "I went into the DNA lab and he wasn't there." The team mumbled and shook their heads alerting the older CSI to the fact that they hadn't seen the young lab tech. Grissom left the room and walked into the A/V lab "Archie have you seen Greg today?" "Oh yeah he called me to say he wasn't feeling great and was unsure if he would be able to come into work" The Asian-American said absentmindedly as he went through some footage of a recent homicide "Thanks Archie" Grissom replied before leaving the room.

-Greg's place-

"So why do you need to find a tear to leave. I thought you could go anywhere at any time?" Greg quizzed as he sat on the sofa looking at the twins. "Normally you would be correct but not today" Robert started "We don't quite understand the situation ourselves so we'll just have to do it the old fashioned way and find an actual tear" Rosalind finished. Greg, Robert and Rosalind had been traveling together for 6 months but had finally decided to that it was time Greg got back to his job, the time travelling trio returned to Greg's home only to discover the Lutece's couldn't actually leave. Greg had lent the twins some of his clothes incase they were stuck here for a while before they left to explore Greg's house for a tear. Then the doorbell started to ring. Greg left it for a little while but soon got fed up and answered it. "Excuse me?" He said as he opened the door "Greg, oh my god you're ok" It was Sara and Nick. Sara ran at him and embraced him "Whoa, easy Sara, 'course I'm ok." he said smiling at the woman in his arms. Then realisation dawned_what if I returned later than I thought I could have been missing for days_ "wait what date is it?" Luckily the man was comforted by a date that meant he had only been gone for one night. Then Rosalind called down, he had to get rid of Sara and Nick they couldn't know about the Twins but Nick knew he had to get in the house and you can't turn a guy down if he needs the loo.


	6. Vegas Crazy

**A/N: Yeah so this is now set after chapter 2: Goodbye my friend and most likely the last chapter**

Greg felt stupid crying but he couldn't help it, He liked Robert and Rosalind. Sure at first he wanted to punch them in the face but who wouldn't, after spending so much time with them he ended up liking the a lot. "G buddy, you want to explain what's going on?" Nick asked, Greg shuck his head. "Sometimes it helps to talk" Sara added removing Greg's head from her shoulder. "You wouldn't understand, you'd think I was crazy" Greg yet again started to sob. "Hey man we wouldn't call you crazy" Nick said as he gently stroked the back of Greg's neck. "Fine, theyareTransdimensionaltime travelingtwinswhoaren'treallytwinsbutinfactthesamepersonandit'sreallyconfusingandevenIdon'treallygetitand NOSE BLEEDS" Greg said so fast that the sentence merged into one word. "Greg slow down, all I got from that was the word nose bleed" Sara said trying to calm the lab tech down "Now again but slowly." She instructed him. "They are Trans-dimensional time traveling twins who aren't really twins but in fact the same person and it's really confusing and even I don't really get it" Greg said again. "Man what have you been smoking?" Nick asked concerned. "Nothing" Greg replied hurt hinting in his voice "I knew you wouldn't believe me." "Look if we go upstairs those two will still be there come on" Nick motioned upstairs. "No, no they won't be up there. You can search all you want but you're not going to find them so just go." Greg went and sat on the sofa hoping his 'friends' would leave. "Greg" Sara said sitting down next to him "I believe you. I believe that these twins really are from another dimension. Now you said something about noes bleeds. What did you mean exactly?" Nick gave Sara a death stare. Greg sniffled before starting his story "Well if you go to another dimension there are side effects and the main side effect is nose bleeds. This is caused by dwelling on the past. Within the first half an hour or so I got a nose bleed" He smiled sheepishly "For a scientist you think I'd be brighter" "Who or what were you thinking about?" Sara asked looking the young tech in the eyes "Oh nothing in particular just someone that I really like" "Could you be more specific?" Sara said trying to force every detail out of the man "um well yeah it was um Nick" he muttered "What?!" Sara asked "Did I just hear you correctly?" She was shocked. "Aw thanks buddy" Nick said walking over to give Greg a hug "I think about you lots too." "Really?" Greg asked excitedly "Are you serious?" "'course I am" The Texan replied holding the Californian close. "This is getting wired, I'm gunna go" Sara said as she found the car keys whilst leaving the apartment.

"Greg?" Nick said looking at the man in his arms. "Nick" He replied smiling, "Are, you um well gay?" The Texan was almost embarrassed saying the words "Yeah I am" The other man replied "Are you?" "Yeah" The older man blushed "That would have been embarrassing if you weren't" Both men laughed then sat in silence. "Greg?" "Yeah" "I love you" "I love you too Nicky." "I'm also sorry that I didn't believe you" "I didn't think you would. Why do you believe me now?" "Because love concurs all."

**A/N: Sorry for the cheese**


End file.
